Lost and found
by prec1ous pen
Summary: Little Elrond and Elros were trying to escape from their adoptive father Maglor an his brother Maedhros. Now they have wandered into dangerous parts of the forest. What dangers will they run into? Will Maglor and Maedhros be able to find and save them before something horrible happens?


"Elros! Elrond! Where are you?", cried the dark haired elf, trying to shout above the wind for approximately the hundredth time. "It is no use, brother. With all the noise this godforsaken wind makes, they won't hear us from farther than a couple of feet. And even then, I don't know if they would come back with us" shouted his red-headed companion, while scanning the area with his eyes to see if he could make out the shapes of their charges through the thick snow falling in sheets. It was true, Maglor knew the twins will likely not want to come back with them. He couldn't blame them for that though, he was not sure he wouldn't have done the same in their place. They were the kinslayers, after all. And they were the reason the twins were without parents now. It was expected they would try to run away. But for their own safety they had to stay within the walls of the fortress. Enough innocent lives have been lost because of their cursed oath, there is no need to add the two young peredhil to the list.

He had felt it was his responsibility to take care of the young half-elves after they left them orphaned. He had felt immense regret for every life that was taken because of his father's oath. Nor him, nor Maedhros wanted to repeat what had happened to Elurin and Elured. His brother had griefed for the young sons of Dior and tried to make sure that the event won't repeat itself. For this reason he has welcomed the boys to his city and agreed to help Maglor raise them. He was not going back on this. He was not going to let children wander the woods until their possible deaths (or worse). Not this time.

The east parts of the woods around the city were perilous. No one was allowed to enter without a reason and protection. Packs of orcs were looting for stray elves now and then and it was not unheard of to never see those who wandered too far into it. Although he doubted orcs would wander with this weather, he didn't put it above them. Even he started to feel cold: a fully grown elf, a warrior, from Aman. They needed to find the twins and soon or it was not the orcs that would be the death of the children. 'And they are going to be the death of me', thought the redhead. 'Morgoth will be jealous of the little rascals'.

His brother was still shouting the children's names, even if they both knew it was probably fruitless. The deafening winds were still howling too much for Maglor's cries to be heard from a distance. The twins could even hide behind one of the giant trees and not be noticed by them. Not in this storm. If they didn't choose to come back, they could stay hidden. He knew that's what he would have done in their stead. Hopefully his stubbornness hasn't rubbed down on them enough for that.

The brothers hoped that the twins would hear them shouting and go back with them. They kept scanning the forest to hopefully catch a glimpse of them. And they did. Catch a glimpse that is. But it definitely wasn't of a child. Their warrior instincts kicked in. The hair on their arms stood up and it was not from the cold. Their senses heightened. They froze, got in a loose fighting stance in perfect synchronisation that spoke of years upon years of experience and listened. Through the howling winds they could hear a low growl. They waited for it to show itself, hands on the hilts of their blades. It was hiding behind a giant tree some 50 feet (15 m) in front of them, they were certain of it. All of a sudden, the dark creature leapt out from behind its hiding place and charged at the elves with a jump that made it seem like it was flying high above them. The strong winds seemed to lift up its mass for a second.

Maedhros and Maglor moved as one, perfectly in sync. Their years together on the battlefield showed. Maedhros ended up stabbing the beast in the neck. Once it was dead, they realised the gravity of the situation: what if they were too late? What if the warg had already found Elrond and Elros? What if… But no, they couldn't afford to panic now. They needed to keep up their guard and find the children as soon as possible. They were running now, some fifteen feet apart from each other, no longer right next to each other, to cover more ground, but also not far enough apart that they couldn't quickly leap to the other's side in case of an attack.

Maglor was worried sick, even though he didn't show it. It wasn't usual for a warg to wander alone without its master. He could only pray to Eru that his charges were safe. "Brother! Come!", shouted Maedhros, looking at a dead tree trunk that was blown to the ground some years ago by a storm. To his horror, Maglor saw that the broken branch on it, which was supposed to be crystal white, covered with snowflakes, was gleaming crimson. It was fresh blood. Red and wet, not yet frozen entirely. "They are close by. Come on, let us find them quickly. If there are more wargs they will smell the blood", said the redhead, blade held out and scanning the trees. Ever since the incident with the warg, they didn't dare shout the names of the peredhel children as to not attract unwanted attention.

Maedhros saw clearly that his younger brother was in distress, even though he tried to hide his panic. He lay a hand on his shoulder. "They will be fine. They take too much after us: they are stubborn little things." The words of the older brother he still looked up to in his ancient age stilled his fear somewhat. "Then let us find them quickly, brother", said the dark haired ellon. They went some thirty paces before they could clearly hear faint, raspy voices in the wind, speaking in a guruttal language Maedhros was all too familiar with and... laughing. Some paces later they could hear a faint, high pitched yelp. They looked at each other for just a fraction of a second and understood each other perfectly, communicating a plan in just one blink of an eye.

They charged forward as one, running from tree to tree for cover, so they wouldn't be seen. They soon came close enough to the group of orcs to be able to see them. There were but six of them. Easy to take down. Except, there were tho others: the very people they were looking for, in the clutches of these creatures!


End file.
